A Brush with Death
(An interesting tale about Jeniyus's encounter with the metaphysical. I'd like to dedicate this story to Deathwalker who got me thinking about my own perceptions of the unknown. It introduces the possible "God" of my stories) Jeniyus's mind spun as the ambulance sped to the hospital. A male paramedic dressed in all white held her hand, talking to her, trying his best to keep her awake. There were blood streaks on her forehead from a wound on her head that the other paramedics in the ambulance with her were trying to seal. Jeniyus had been walking on the sidewalk bordering a quiet road. She was on her way to a large gathering of monsters that Metrinos had sent out to pull numerous heists that evening. And then, out of nowhere, a drunk driver veered off the road and slammed into her. She was lucky she didn't die on impact. In the ambulance, Jeniyus felt herself losing consciousness. She couldn't fight the overwhelming fatigue that enveloped her. She soon passed out. The next thing Jeniyus knew, she was floating in what she could only call "space." But the space was a dark, deep purple color that swirled and danced. She looked at herself, and saw that she was still completely decked out in her superhero attire. She looked all around, wondering where she was. Then, a large, bright light appeared in front of her. Strangely, though, the light did not hurt her eyes. It was soothing and relaxed her immensely. The light spoke, "Hello, Crystal." "Who....who are you?" Jeniyus questioned. "I am called many things. The Creator....the Omnipotent....the Light.....the Unknown...but most often, I am referred to as 'God'." Jeniyus's eyes widened and her heart began to race. "Do not be afraid, Crystal. You are in the presence of pure love." "Pure....love?" "Yes. I am 'composed' of many things. But no attribute is greater than my love. Now, Crystal, I imagine you have quite a few questions for me," the light said in a cheerful tone. Jeniyus smiled. "Oh, so many questions." The light laughed warmly. Jeniyus stammered a littled. "U-um...first.....is there an afterlife?" "Yes. Heaven awaits those who have proven to be of the light. A paradise where one can do as they please for the rest of eternity." "Wow. It's very liberating to know that. But....why don't you make the existence of heaven known to everyone? Why let us wonder and doubt?" "One could say the proof is all around. Most people choose not to see it. Also, I cannot make the existence of heaven fully confirmed to the human race, as great ill could erupt from it." "How?" "Wars may be waged in a foolish attempt to seize it. Suicidal rates may sky-rocket if people know that life beyond death exists. Religious zealots may use the confirmed existence of heaven as an excuse to do monstrous things. The possibilities are endles...." Jeniyus nodded solemnly. "I...guess I never thought of it that way." "As many have said, there is a reason for everything." "Is....there a hell?" "Yes. There is a hell that awaits those who would do evil to others. But it is not eternal. After their sentence is over, they will either travel to heaven or be reincarnated into another life to...'try again' if you will." Jeniyus nodded. "That seems very fair. But....are the souls in hell tortured?" "No. The souls go through a very complex punishment and purification trial. They are chastened without the use of torture." Jeniyus breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." The light laughed warmly again. "You are a very empathetic soul. You cannot bear to see anyone tortured, regardless of what they have done. That light within you is something to be very proud of." Jeniyus laughed sheepishly. "Well, didn't you make me this way? So, it's really thanks to you." "No, Crystal. I do not make anyone they way they are. Human souls are inherently neutral, and it is their job to choose either good or evil or in their lives. You are a light soul because you choose to be." Jeniyus rubbed the back of her head with her hand, smiling at the compliment. Then, her expression turned somewhat serious, and she lowered her hand. "But...God...a lot of people want to know....why don't you intervene when bad things happen?" "Sometimes I do. People just don't realize that I do. I trigger small events that stop certain catastrophes from happening, and people don't see that as my intervention. And I feel it's best that people continue to be ignorant of my will being enacted. However, I do allow most calamities that occur, because I do not pick favorites among my human children. I love all souls equally, regardless of what they do or have done. I allow all humans to act based upon what they believe is right, and to pursue their goals. I feel disappointment in souls that choose to harm others, but I still love them unconditionally. By intervening, I would be showing humanity that I love some souls more than others, which I don't. The only reason I intervene at all on occasions is because there are simply some things that I cannot allow to happen, as they could cause the end of all life on Earth as we know it." Jeniyus took a moment to contemplate what the light had told her. Then, she smiled, nodded, and said, "I see." There was a moment of silence as Jeniyus and the light looked upon one another. Then, Jeniyus said, "So...um...am I dead?" "No. In fact, it is almost time for you to go back." Jeniyus's eyes widened slightly. "Back? To...the physical world?" "You could call it that. Right now, we are in the crossover dimension between what many call the spirtual world, and the physical world. You have not died in the accident, and you are going to make a full recovery." Jeniyus smiled broadly. "Really? That's great!" The light laughed warmly once more. Then, it said, "Now, Jeniyus, it is time for you to go back. It is not yet your time." Then, the light disappeared, and Jeniyus found herself floating alone in space as she started to feel as though she was losing consciousness. She awoke, lying on a hospital bed with several bandages on her arms and legs, and one on her forehead. Metrinos was sitting in a chair on her left side, and the minute he saw she was awake, he proceeded to attack her with a barrage of hugs and kisses. "Jeniyus! I'm so glad you're okay! The doctors say you'll make a full recovery!" Still a little groggy from the events, Jeniyus stared off into space blankly. "Yeah. That's great." Metrinos looked her in the eyes with an expression of slight concern. "Everything alright, Jeniyus?" Jeniyus shook her head slightly, smiled, and said, "Metrinos....I know this is going to sound a little strange, but....I think I saw God." Metrinos peered into her eyes solemnly for a moment. Then, he smiled, and said, "Well, if you say you saw God, then that's good enough for me!" He, then, proceeded to continue his vicious hugging and kissing attacks. Jeniyus was happy to see Metrinos so relieved and happy, but she couldn't take her mind off of what she had just been through. She gazed out the window to her right and thought, "Could that have been.....a hallucination?" She thought for a moment, then, smiled, and shook her head. Somehow, she doubted that. THE END Category:Hero Forever Category:Story Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories